Ultraman Reuz (Continuity)
Ultraman Reuz Chronology and alternated Universe . This story contain his Adventure and fight along with his Friend and Allie's. Plot This series Include Special Force an Japan Air Self-Defence Force but now is FEARS ( Force Engage Attack Resque Squad ). A Single Boy name Haruto Shunya fought alongside with his friend Kenzaki Haruno and Marina Suzuki. But an Scientist name Genjo Sakumi intrest about The light being and try to investigate it until he can reach his final research To create an Ultimate Prosesse Power. This is story happen after ten years, right after The Beast Was defeted by The Light. Haruto was forget what was the light look's . Episodes *Episode 1 : The Choosen One Who Weild The Light *Episode 2 : Connection *Episode 3 : The gate of Hell open *Episode 4 : Super Ancient Monster Return *Episode 5 : The invation on 2 Alien Brother ! *Episode 6 : Sacrifice *Episode 7 : Three headed Wolf ? *Episode 8 : Ultraman Old Nemesis *Episode 9 : Ice Break! Dragon attack *Episode 10 : The peaceful Samurai *Episode 11 : Reuz vs Faust ! Final Battle of hope *Episode 12 : Memory of the past *Episode 13 : New Beginning Specials *Special Series : Ultraman Reuz: Battle of the Dark Universe, Hell Chapter *Special Series : Ultraman Reuz versus Dark Zagi Movies *Movies : Ultraman Reuz: Never Ending Darkness Episode 13 is a short story where the story tell how the crisis in kobe happen and The light Being Appearance ( Ultraman Reuz ) Characters *Ultraman Reuz / Main Characters *Ultraman Axul / Secondary character *Faust / Villain *The Reaper / Main Villain *Dark Jewel / Former Lover, turn to enemies after Jewel marriege to another Dark Ultra. Humans *Haruto Shunya : Human Host Ultraman Reuz . ( So far reuz meet Haruto on his Younger age at eight years old . It was ten years after the destruction of The Beast in Kobe .) *Hanejiro : A cute , small and cuddly Alien was created by Alien Fabiras. It was first seen in Ultraman Dyna series. He return to earth by Alien Fabiras as gift to Haruto by Dyna. *Shunya Kaze : Haruto Grandfather . A funny guy and he own a Motorcycle shop in kobe. Now working for Japan Air Self defence Force veteran. *Kenzaki Haruno : Haruto childhood friend.One thing that make Haruto upset and disappointed is he hate the Ultraman who he claim to be the murder of his mother. *Marina Suzuki: Haruto childhood friend at High School . Adventualy, she had a love intrest on Haruto. The one who sharing secrets of Haruto merging with Ultraman Reuz and the first saw he transforming. *Genjo Sakumi : An evil scientist ought to start research on A Light Being Ultraman Reuz . *Yamashima : A retired First Lieutenant who has a experience fighting a giant beast and monster. He seem strange about Haruto injured was similar to the giant injured. He now work with his old friend Kaze . *Sara Mizuhara : She was an investigator form united states ' Once a TLT ( Terrestial Liberation Trust ) ' originaly a scientist for BCST. She was the one who assisted Maki ( Human form Of The Next ) versus The One. She return to japan because cathing a signal of unknown space beast. *Captain Tsugita Haruno : The captain of the Japan Air Self Defence Force( Director of FEARS ) and Kenzaki father. He was the veteran captain who was long ago on a mission in Ultra Garission with Sakumizu. *Togabito Ichouji : Unknown boy about Haruto age, he know well about ultraman, and suspected to be an Ultra. *Zoro El Amigos : Haruto trusted allie and friend. He was expert on monster and know well about ultraman. Humans Force *FEARS ( Force Engage Attack Resque Squad ): The new team force form by the Japan Air Self Defence Force to protect Earth and fighting with Ultraman. **FEARS Members: ***'Captain Megumi Reina': A born leader of the team. Captain Reina is a loveble person and always there to give support on her team. ***'Commander Nakamura Seiichi': 33 years old former debuty captain. He is always cool and level-headed trying to make the correct decision. ***'Sosuke Kaiba': The marksman and sharpshooter of FEARS. On his younger age, no one ever belived his true abilities. ***'Elly': The expert on computers and analyzing monster attack and weakness. She was lost her memories ever since she was a little girl but she has also a vision about a strange boy who become Ultraman. A rival of El Amigos. ***'Nakajima Tsutomu': The expert on machines and new technology on FEARS. He is the leader of scientist. Adventualy, he has a great intrest to fight the evil scientits Genjo. ***'Shotaro Haruka': Also the newest member of the team, 18 years old boy, the same age as Shinji and Haruto. He dislike Haruto who adventualy the luckiest guy to have hot girl. Shotaro sometimes hot-blooded guy trying to be the hero but failed. He also tied to an unknown Ultra but never divulged his identity to others. He also a good man and a love on earth. ***'Marina Suzuki': Currently on trainning to be the FEARS Member no 6. So far, The Captain were impresse on her training skill. She is not officially members yet. Monster and Aliens Original in Series : *Ezpadas *Gorzelium *Alien Gunz I *Alien Gunz II *Daiguren *Oni *Faust *Dinozariuz *Alien Magnux *Shadowbeast *Anagakure ( New Space Beast ) Guest From Tsuburaya and N Project : *Kyrieloid ( Episode 3 ) *Golza Burst ( Episode 4 ) *Zetton ( Mega Zetton in Episode 8 ) *Nosferu ( Episode 6 ) *Galberos ( Episode 7 ) *Grantella *Kutuura ( Notes : The monster is combine from original Tsuburaya and The N Project ' Space Beast ' ) Trivia *Accually, The two Space Beast whom was defeted by Ultraman Nexus was brought back from other dimention. *A strongest villain will be in the final episode. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra